Unexpected Angels Bliss Series 1
by SimplyMarvy
Summary: The first story in my series of stories that comes after Tamora Pierce's book Tricksters Queen. Summary Inside. This story is not being completed. Sorry everyone! I just cant seem to get back into it.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

First Story in the Angel's Bliss series. Shanna is the daughter of Alianne and Nawat Crow. The summer before she turns fifteen, she goes to Pirates Swoop to visit with her grandparents. Dissapointedly, a change of plans comes up and they goto Corus. Shanna learns that summer that things need to change. Shanna turns her life around, starting with who she is on the inside. Making new friends, new adventures, new enemies and having havoc tearing up the edges of her life, Shanna starts something that she never expected.

**Chapter 1: **

**Baron George and Sir Alanna's castle,**

**Pirates Swoop, Trebond.**

**June 16, 479 H.E.**

Shanna looked out over the forests. She felt the wind blowing through her freshly rinsed hair. She smelled the sea smells flowing around the castle. Shanna breathed in. It felt good here.

Shanna heard footsteps, and turned around to see her grandfather, George of Pirates Swoop. She was staying with him and her grandmother for the summer in Pirates Swoop.

"Shanna, you really shouldn't be out here when you've just taken a shower. You could catch cold." He said with a grin.

Shanna smirked. "What happened to the fun loving, danger seeking, young devil George that everyone always tells me stories about?"

George sighed and leaned against the railing next to her. "That George died a long time ago. Around the time your mother got married to your father."

"Oh, poo. I so wanted to see what he was like."

George chuckled. "I'm sure you would have had lots of fun with him seeing as you are the same. Dangerous."

As he spoke that last word Shanna was caused to giggle. "I can't help it if your genes got passed through my mother to me. Blame the damn genetics."

"Although I completely agree with you, I doubt that your mother and father would like for you to be so rude." He sighed. "Well, I think it's time we get ready to leave."

"Leave? Where are we going?" Shanna was confused. She was supposed to be staying the whole summer here. She had only just arrived!

"Didn't you know? Your grandmother won't be able to leave Corus this summer due to Jonathon acting weird from Thayet's sickness. So, were going there. She does want to see you, so badly. How long has it been since you and Alanna actually got to talk? Not counting those letters you posted us."

"Last time we talked was probably my thirteenth birthday when you, her, mom, dad and I all went to the Yamani Isles for a week."

"Mhmm…well, we shall fix that. You and I are leaving this boring place and going to the palace for the summer!"

"Oh goody." Shanna exclaimed with sarcasm.

George raised his eyebrow. "Now what's wrong?"

"It's just that…well…I live at the palace all year long. I never get any peace and quiet. I was hoping that I'd be able to enjoy the space _here_. Not at another palace where it's all busy and loud."

"Oh Sha." He sighed using her nickname. "Well, I guess we could stay here. Too bad, I heard that the pages, squires and knights were training in Corus this summer. Oh well. They can wait till another year, when you and I are too old for such diddly daddly. Better go tell the servants to stop loading up our stuff into the carriage." He turned to leave as Shanna thought about this.

"Actually, I don't want you to do all that just for me." Shanna said coolly as he was about to leave the balcony. "I'll just have to find some peace and quiet at the palace…maybe on the practice courts…" George grinned at her and she blushed.

'_Never underestimate the power of teenage hormones._' He thought to himself as they left the balcony.

**End Chapter 1 **

**So there it is. I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**Now I must work on the next one. Think happy thoughts? Why'd I say that? Nvrm...**

**TTYL!**

**Tasha**

**Click on the button.**

**Its the sexiest button in the world.**

**Click it.**

**Click click.**

**CLICK!**

**ARRR! CLICK IT NOW OR OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!**

**click. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. My second chapter. I am very pleased with myself but I honestly have no idea why.**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Riding on Conte Road,**

**Trebond.**

**June 17, 479 H.E.**

Shanna's eyes were starting to droop. She was as tired as Stormwing's are ugly, and that says a lot. They had started the long travel to Corus yesterday around noon, and then camped around midnight. George had waken Shanna up at six thirty AM, only to keep riding. It was now almost four fifteen PM. Early, yes, but after riding for so long Shanna's body decided that she was worn out.

Shanna didn't care what anyone said, she slowly fell asleep on top of her horse, Dazzle. Soon, she was dreaming of the cute Squires and Knights in Corus.

"Shanna…Shanna…Sha?...wake up hun, were here…" Shanna slowly woke up from her sleep. She noticed that the horses had stopped and they were in the stables in the castle walls. George was standing next to her, smiling.

"Y' must'a fallen' asleep during the ride, darling'. We just got here." George said as he helped the tired teenager down from Dazzle.

Shanna yawned. "When can I go to bed?" she asked her grandfather.

"Well, certainly, not now! We've been invited to attend dinner!" he led her into the building. "But I will let you take a bit of a nap before. Then you must get dressed and have dinner…" he continued going on and on about dinner and how she was going to look splendid as Shanna zoned out of their world and into another one of her own in her mind.

"Mmkay…whatever." Shanna mumbled unknowingly. She yawned and looked around. They were walking down the palace's hallway to their rooms. Suddenly a voice caused them to turn.

"George! Shanna! Don't tell me you weren't going to stop in without saying hello first!" It was Alanna, The Lioness. She jogged over to them, gave each a peck on the cheek and a big hug. "Shanna… my dear girl. You've grown!" She looked her over. "Well, lets get you to your room. You _obviously_ need a bit of a lie down before dinner's ready. C'mon, lets get you settled in. See you George; you know where the room is." He smiled and left in the other direction as Alanna took Shanna to her room.

It was a pretty room, and a fair sized one at that. Shanna spotted the big bed in the middle of the room and jumped on it, instantly falling asleep.

She was woken by a knock on the door. Shanna-who was still in her clothing, you pervs-walked over to the door and opened it. Daine was there.

"Aunt Daine!" she hugged her and then moved aside to let her in the room.

"Hello, Shanna. Your grandmother told me to come help you get ready, seeing as how you probably would've kept sleeping if I didn't." Shanna giggled at this and looked around. What was she going to wear? Daine noticed her look and spoke up again. "Alanna told me that there was a nice dress laid out in the closet for you." They moved over to the closet and Shanna opened it cautiously. Daine took it out and held it up. It was a beautiful pink silk chiffon gown. It was beautifully decorated and looked absolutely perfect for Shanna's body. Daine grinned and gave it to Shanna to try on. Moments later she was wearing it. It was perfect. It not only fit her, but it made her breasts seem a bit bigger then they were, and her being a teenager, felt that this was one of the many good things about the dress.

Shanna giggled as Daine pounced on her hair, fluffing it here, curling it there, pulling, poking, and prodding. She also added some face paints here and there. Handing her a mirror, Shanna gasped. She looked fabulous! Her fluffy golden chestnut brown hair was curled. A few extra curls surrounded her tan skinned face as most of her hair was pulled up into a clip, making a big poof of curls come out of nowhere, as if the curls were just coming out of the back of her head. Her face paint was very beautiful also. She looked more like a princess then just a Copper Isle's noble. She had a tiny bit of pink eye paint on her eye lids and a bit of a cherry pink color on her lips. Daine grinned.

"Now, C'mon Shanna Crow. We got to introduce you to the rest of them all."

"What do you mean? Wait-why am I so dressed up? Where are we going, anyways?" Shanna said, confused.

"Don't you know? A ball is being held tonight! You were invited! I was too but that's no big deal. Is this your first ball?"

"No, I've been to a few before, but only as a noble in the crowd. And I certainly wasn't so dressed up before." Shanna suddenly noticed that Daine too was wearing a dress. It was an aqua gown, not as stunning as hers, but still fashionable. "I have to say, Daine, you look marvelous." Daine blushed. Suddenly she stood up.

"Oh dear, do you know what time it is? We're going to be late!" Daine latched onto Shanna's arm and pulled her out of the room and through the hall. They practically ran to the ball room entrance, where they would be entering down the red carpeted stair case. Shanna was nervous. She had never gone down a staircase before a ball room full of people-possible cute guys. What was she to do? As if she had heard her thoughts, Alanna strode up to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, dear. Everything will be alright. You will go after Daine and Numair. All you have to do is walk down the staircase slowly, and then when you reach the bottom, go before King Raold, and Queen Shinkokami. Curtsy low. They will make a bit of small talk with you, do not stay too long. You must reply with a smile then sit between me and Daine. Got that?"

"Yes…oh, why'd there have to be a ball on the day I come!" she exclaimed, nervous like crazy.

Alanna chuckled. "You'll do fine. It's just a ball, what could happen?"

"I could embarrass myself in front of a lot of nobles, knights, pages, and squires. That's what could happen."

"Oh psshh. Just do what I told you and you will be fine."

Alanna patted her back and walked off. Shanna sighed. It was going to be a long night. She looked around at the others waiting to go down the stairs. Their were several young ladies in fancy dresses but none were that unique. She heard the gaurd call out the names of two of them. Darcilee and Raena of Whitehorn. They were twins. Probably fifteen or sixteen years old. They both had pale blonde hair and rosy pink skin. They had on matching bright yellow dresses that sparkled and glimmered.

Slowly the different people walked down the staircase, their names called one at a time. Shanna paced back and forth. She couldnt stand the tension! Soon she was going to walk down that staircase.

**END Chapter 2**

**Okay so plz R&R I need reviews. I'm going to make the next chapter right now so dont worry, chapter 3 is on the way!**

**-Tasha**

**Click on the button. OR U SHALL DIEE! MUAAHHHAHAH!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**;Chapter 3; **

**In the Palace in Corus,**

**Tortall**

**June 17, 479 H.E.**

"Shanna dear? Before I go down, you should know…" Alanna said, walking up to Shanna as her own name was just about to be called. "Your grandfather and I want you to be the heir to Pirate's Swoop and Olau. I already told your mother, and she was very pleased. So when they call your name, you will no longer be: Shanna Crow from the Copper Isles. You will now be Shanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau." Then she smiled and walked off. Shanna was left there speechless. She watched as her grandparents walked down the staircase arm in arm, followed by Daine and Numair. It was her turn.

"I present Shanna Crow of Pirate's Swoop and Olau." Called the guard. Shanna stepped through the doorway. Everyone gasped. She was stunning.

Shanna stepped down the stairs slowly. She reached the bottom and turned to bow before the King and Queen. King Roald grinned.

"Ahh…Shanna. Long time no see. The last time you came here was…oh…seven years ago?"

"Yes, your majesty." She answered sheeply.

"Welcome back, m'dear. And tell your parents I say hello the next time you speak with them."

"I will your majesty." Then she turned and went to sit next to Alanna. Since Shanna was the last one, King Roald made a few announcements and greetings. The music started and people started dancing. A good number of young men rushed over to ask Shanna to dance but she was too tired. Alanna sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shanna asked.

"I always hate balls. They're just so annoying. Too social for my taste." She replied.

"That's just like you, grandma." She giggled.

"What's so funny?" a boy asked.

Shanna turned to look at him. He had curly black hair, and didn't look too much older than herself.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked politely. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes, but its okay. I probably wouldn't remember me either after being friends for so long."

She gasped. "Rikash?"

He chuckled. "Hey, Shanna."

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed standing up. She walked over to him. "You look so…so…handsome! And tall!"

"Well look at yourself! You're a young lady!"

She grinned. "Well we agree that were both older."

He sighed. "Yes. We are."

"Oh come here, you!" She pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

He let go of her. "How long are you here for?"

"I don't know, I think just for the summer, but…I can arrange something if need be." He smiled as she said this.

"Come on. I want you to meet my friends." He held her hand as he pulled her through the ballroom to the other side where a group of boys and young men sat.

"Guys?" They all turned to look at Rikash. When they saw Shanna with him they all immediately stood up. "You guys, this is Shanna Crow of Pirate's Swoop and Olau."

A few 'Hullo' and 'Welcome miss,' were heard. Shanna smiled and curtsied.

"Hi." She said simply. Someone poked her on the shoulder, she turned and said hello to a few people, but didn't miss the conversation going on between Rikash and his friends.

"Rikash, where did you meet her?"

"Yes, please enlighten us on how you met such a goddess."

She sighed and turned around. "You know, I'm right here. I can hear everything you guys say." She said to them. All the guys blushed and Rikash chuckled.

"Boys, Shanna and I have been friends for as long as I can remember."

"Yeah." Shanna added. "We've known each other since I was born. Even our parents were, and still are, friends."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." A voice said. Shanna turned around to see a dark haired boy. He had stunning sapphire eyes and tan skin.

"No problem, Jon." Said one of the boys. "Rikash was just introducing his girlfriend to us."

Shanna nearly choked on the air she was breathing (AN: HAHAHA!! LOL.). She saw Rikash was blushing as he glared at the boy. "What?" she spat. "No-no-no…Rikash is definitely not my type."

Everyone laughed. "Hey!" Rikash said.

"Sorry Rikash." She said, patting his back. "But…If anything ever happened between us…I would have to kill myself. Nothing against you, but, your basically my brother, or cousin or something. That's just wrong."

"Still."

"Rikash. I have pictures of you and your sister as babies naked. I really don't think we would be right together."

More laughing from the guys. "Welcome to the gang, Shanna. I'm Zakanti of Queenscove.You can call me Zak."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zak." She said. "Queenscove…Are you by any chance son of Nealan of Queenscove?"

Zak grinned. "Why yes I am. You've heard of my da?"

"My grandmother was friends with him."

"Who's your grandmother?"

"Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau."

"Whoa. Well then we should continue their friendship with our own. Friends?"

"Sure, but for some reason, I thought we already were." Everyone chuckled.

"I'm Erik of Mindelan and Masbolle."

"Son of Keladry and Domitan." Shanna replied with a smirk. "Impressive. My grandmother told me all about your parents."

"I am Quinn of Kennan."

"Peter of Hollyrose."

"Shazeti Boti of the Bloody Hawk. Call me Shazeti or Zeti for short."

"The Bloody Hawk! Fascinating!" she commented

"Troy of Blue Harbor."

"Blue Harbor? Never been there."

"And I," said the handsome dark haired guy who now stood next to her. "Am Crown Prince Jonathon of Conte."

"Oh? Fascinating." She left it at that, and everyone's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You're not going to curtsy to him and act silly and girly?" asked Erik.

"No, why should I?"

"Well, that's just how most girls act around him." Said Shazeti.

"Unless you haven't noticed, I am not most girls."

"Still, why don't you?" said Peter.

"Fine, three reasons." She sighed. "One, Technically I am not his subject, or anything like that, because I live in the Copper Isles. Two, I live in a palace with Kings, Queens, Princesses and such. They're my friends so a crown prince is nothing new. And Three, All my royal friends say that they hate it when people make a big deal out of them. I just thought that maybe Jonathon here would think the same." Shanna turned to look at Jonathon. "Am I right?"

Jonathon stood there with his mouth open. He nodded slowly.

"Anyways, your grandfather is my mother's godfather."

"Really?" he asked, curious.

"Yes. And, my grandmother and your grandfather were supposedly in love for a while when they were young but my grandmother fell for my grandfather instead. My grandmother also introduced your grandparents. So, the two of us actually do have a history together."

They stared at me for a bit, I guess in shock at my knowledge of such things, but, oh well. If they cant handle a smart girl then their idiots.

"Alright then. Rikash? If you'd be so kind I think I'll be going back to sit with my grandmother. It was so nice meeting you all."

Rikash nodded and took her hand. They went back and she sat down.

"Hey, Shanna?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"…you want to hang out with us tomorrow? Were all practicing our dueling but your welcome to sit at the side and watch."

"…okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Shanna hugged him and let him go back to his friends-who, she could see, were watching her like hawks. She slightly waved at them and they blushed and turned away.

Shanna sighed. 'Today has been an interesting day.' She thought.

**;END Chapter 3; **

**Grrrr...this has been so hard to write. I will do the next chapter later. Right now-I need chocolate. BUH BYE!**

**"MUSIC MAKE YOU LOSE CONTROL!" I qoute that one song. xP**

**"BUTTONS MAKE YOU LOSE CONTROL-SO CLICK ON THIS ONE NOW!" XD**

**click now. **


	4. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**If you want to see the dress she was wearing in the ball scene then go to my profile and click on the link. I found it on a museum website. Its from the year 1912 and it was from Paris.**

**-Tasha**


	5. AN sorry guys

Sorry guys but I've been away from this story for so long...I'm not gonna finish. I just tried a few days ago to see if I could but its just going nowhere. Sorry!

SimplyMarvy


End file.
